


Dog at the Gate

by theechosea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: During the time of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theechosea/pseuds/theechosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tracks down Remus while the Tri Wizard tournament is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog at the Gate

“Remus?”

I pick myself up cautiously, heavy chains scraping the ground as I move into a sitting position. For a moment I’m confused as to why he’s there, and then I remember the dark shape, the friendly smell, drawing my focus and pulling me out of the red haze just before I passed out.

He looks as exhausted as I feel, hair long, face drawn, sitting cross-legged still wearing the same robes as he was the last time we ran across each other.

“What are you doing here?” I manage, finding my voice.

“Your welcome,” he answers, but then, “I needed a safe place—I smelled your blood, I realized what time it was, and figured you either had one or needed help…I’m relieved it was the former…”

My sense and sensibility are returning, slowly, “You heard about Harry and the tournament…”

He nods, and then, “You ran out of Wolfsbane?”

“I’m not sure I trust Snape to supply it properly now that suspicion wouldn’t fall on him quite so readily,” I consent, “Moody did make it to the school though, right?”

Sirius nods, “Apparently he did, but from what I’ve been able to gather things aren’t going so well. How in touch have you been keeping?”

“I’ve been muggling around, so not very,” I consent, “I heard what they were trying to say about Hagrid and decided I didn’t trust the _Prophet_.”

“They’re not all like Skeeter,”

“I know, but it was easier not to bother, since getting ticked off isn’t going to do anything to help.” Last thing you need in the middle of a muggle restaurant is to start muttering enough at a paper that people start to look at you and then notice the pictures on the paper are moving, “I did get some information from Hagrid when I got in touch to make sure he was alright, but…”

“It’s Hagrid. I’m sure he was full of dragons.”

“After he cheered up,” I nod, “and when he wasn’t trying to tell me off for leaving.”

 

“ _You’re a fine one to talk about not letting what they think drive me away,” Hagrid groused._

“ _It’s different, Hagrid. You’re not malicious. You have your father’s grace to balance you out.”_

“ _You’re not malicious, neither.”_

“ _I appreciate your confidence but I can’t risk the three days out of the month where if I make just one slip up, one moment of not paying attention…” a head shake, “Plus you have a good and long-standing history there. I’m sure Professor Dumbledore could have worked something out…but I don’t want him to take that kind of a risk,” and then a good change of subject, “How’s Harry doing with the tournament?”_

_His whole face lit up like a proud parent, “Oh, you should have seen him! He got passed a Hungarian Horntail!”_

 

“There’s something going on that I really don’t like,” Sirius responded.

“The Ministry does seem worried,” I consent, “but you’re going to have to be very careful. You’re not thinking of going up to Hogsmeade…”

As soon as I mention it and see the way his expression shifts I don’t need him to answer. I try to move towards him but am still shackled up. He grabs my wand from my things next to him and undoes the locks, and helps me get free.

“It’s quite a ways from here…” I point out, “I can’t give you much, but I may have some food somewhere.”

“Right now it would be enough just to sleep without being on all fours,” he mutters.

“Well, then,” I point to the sleeping bag, “help yourself.”

 

 


End file.
